Search For The Chief
by Sarge2
Summary: Master Chief is thrown from his lifepod,and it`s up to a handful of Marines to find him.Takes place before/during the HALO level.R
1. Default Chapter

This be my first fic,so gimme a break,ya? Note:Bungie owns these characters,Sarge doesn`t.  
  
  
  
As the Lifepod got closer to the strange structure,Master Chief felt a massive vibration.Something was shooting at them,but where??He searched the ground below him,but he saw nothing....Wait,there!! He counted 6 of them,Elites,as they were called.They were one of the more difficult Covenant to kill."Damn,I`m loosin control!"Lieutenant shouted as the severly damaged lifepod continued to take heavy fire,Master Chief felt a sudden rush of chilling cold air behind him.He turned to find that the Covenant had blew a hole in the lifepod.As the pod continued to rock back and forth,Pvt.Wallace Jenkins stood up,and at the same time,a massive explosion hit the pod,sending Pvt.Jenkins tumbling into the Master Chief,nearly knocking him out of the hole in the life pod."I`m gonna half to try and get us outta here"Lieutenant said."LOOK OUT,CHIEF!" shouted one of the Marines on board,but it was too late,Chief had been hit by a plasma grenade,and he was tumbling out of the lifepod.  
  
On the other side of the planet,2 lifeboats landed safely and easily.14 Marines climbed out."All right,you wanna-be soldiers,now is when we show our stuff".exclaimed Sargeant."SIR,YES SIR!"The Marines shouted back."Sarge,come in,do you read me Sarge?"It was Lieutenant,who had managed to safely land the lifepod."I read you,are you ok over there"Sarge asked."Negative,Master Chief was thrown from the lifepod when we were landing,and now,we...NO,PLEASE ST.....".Sarge heard the sound of plasma rifles over the radio."Lieutenant,do you copy,over"Nothing...."Damnit,ok Marines,gear up,cuz were goin on a mission.Were to find Master Cheif,he is somewhere on this planet,but that`s all I know.And,We gotta find him quick ,cuz he`s injured and alone"."SIR,YES SIR!""Mendoza,what`s our weapon status?"Sarge asked."Pretty good," Private Jack Mendoza responded."We have enough Assault Rifles for everyone,and lets see,9 pistols,and 18 Grenades."Good,now everyone,load up on everything you can carry,cuz you`re gonna need it."Sarge said as he Picked up a Assault0 Rifle and put 6 clips into his pocket.All the Marines grabbed a Assault Rifle and 1 grenade.9 of them were given pistols.Pvt.Webster was assigned to carry all extra grenades.  
  
Sarge and the Marines had not even walked 100 yards when they saw a group of Covenant Grunts in the distance."Ok,Marines,Let em have it,GO!"Sarge shouted as the Marines rushed towards the aliens.Leading the Marines was Pvt.Mendoza,who was the best warrior,next to Sarge,in the group.As the Marines drew closer,one Grunt saw them and alerted the others."Wake up,they`re here"It said while shooting it`s plasma pistol in the direction of the Marines."OPEN FIRE"Mendoza shouted,and the Marines did so,spraying 15 rounds per second of MA5B assault rifle rounds,killing 4 of the 6 Grunts immediatly.The 2 other Grunts tried to run,but were quickly gunned down by Sarge,who had moved behind the aliens to sneak up on them."Good work,Marines,now,Mendoza,do you still have that tracking device?""uh,I think so...yea,here it is,"Mendoza showed Sarge a small,circular device,that seemed to be beeping."Well,does it say where the Chief is?" Sarge asked."Yessir,he`s about 7 Kilometers Northeast."Mendoza replied."Ok,then Mendoza,give me that damn thing"Mendoza handed Sarge the device."Follow me,Marines"And Sarge led this group of Marines on a near impossible task.  
  
As the Marines continues onward,Sarge halted them,and pointed in the distance to some Covenant.5 Grunts and 2 Elites."Ok,men,see those big red ones,kill those first,cuz they`re the hardest to kill,now,MOVE"The Marines rushed towards the aliens,assault rifles blazing,and one Elite was startled and it`s shield was downed nearly instantly,due to 6 Marines shooting at it with assault rifles.The other 8 Marines,who were having little success,ducked behind a huge rock."Ok,boys,use your grenades,cuz the Elite is not going down easi.."He was cut off because of assault rifle shots.The Marines peeked out to see the other 6 Marines..no, only 5 Marines were fighting the Elite and at the same time,combating the Grunts."ATTACK!"Mendoza shouted,and the 8 Marines charged the battlefield,killing the Grunts and the Elite within seconds."Where`s Hastings?"One of the Marines asked.The other Marines just looked away in sorrow,for there comrade had been killed by a grenade."There was nothing we could do,just as the Elite was dying,it threw a grenade,and it stuck to him,we all got away from him as fast as we could...""Make sure you get his ammo and grenades,that fight cost us 1 man and 8 clips."Stated Pvt.Webster.  
  
Unknowing to the Marines,a large group of Covenant had snuck up behind them,and crept silently toward them.One Marine,Ismail,had turned around to get Hastings` ammo,and was immediatly killed by a wave of plasma rifles and plasma pistols."RETREAT!"shouted Sarge,but it was too late,the Covenant,6 Jackals and 3 Elites,were killing Marines left and right.5 of the 13 Marines were killed,while the others had all taken cover behind a large rock."Shit,there`s only 8 of us left!"Mendoza shouted."Calm down Marines,and stay here, I`m gonna distract them while you go behind them and toss grenades into the middle of them.Now,GO!"Sarge said as he and 2 other Marines rushed into the middle of the battlefield."MOVE,NOW"Mendoza screamed at the other Marines.The remaining 5 Marines snuck behind the aliens and managed to kill the Elites and 4 Jackals.Sarge and the other Marines opened fire on the two remaining Jackals,but their strong shield prevented them from harm."Mendoza,grenade!"Sarge exclaimed."Here goes!" Pvt.Mendoza said as he tossed a grenade into the middle of the aliens,and the explosion soonafter sent bodies flying through the air,and a dead Marine landed at Sarge`s feet."Rest in peace,comrade.."Sarge said sorrowfully.  
  
Be sure you get their ammo,were gonna need it."Sarge said."Uh,Sir,I think Thomas is still breathing..Yes!!he`s still alive,Joe can you hear me?Are you okay?""I`ve.....been...better"The severly injured Marine said weakly."It`s okay,we`ll take care of ya"Mendoza said with a grin."Ok,Marines,move out"Sarge shouted.And the Marines started their 6 Kilometer journey. 


	2. The journey continues.....

As the fatigued group of Marines continued to trudge onward,Mendoza stopped them."Uh,Sarge,I`m getting alot of movement over the next hill."He pointed to a large hill in the distance."Well,we`re all pretty tired,and if there`s a lot of them,we wouldn`t be able to take em all on.Bisinti,go check it out,but don`t let them see you,or else were all dead."Sarge said to Lieutenant Kevin Bisinti."Yessir"and he moved up the hill,staying low and moving as stealthily as he could.When he got to the top of the hill,he was stunned by the number of Covenant there were.He counted them in his head.About 20 of them,most of which were Grunts,but there were 5 Elites,he knew the Marines couldn`t possibly contend with this group of Covenant.He went back to Sarge and told him the number of Covenant there were."Well,there`s no way around them,so,we`ll just have to wait until they`re offguard,maybe we can catch`em sleeping.For now,lets just get some rest.Bisinti,I want you and Mendoza to keep watch,let us know at the first hint of danger.""Yessir" The two Marines reponded."Ok,the rest of you,split up,don`t stay too close together."And the Marines all went in different directions,some slept behind trees,others behind boulders.  
  
Meanwhile,Bisinti and Mendoza were quietly talking and were cut off abrubtly by assault rifle and plasma pistol shots.They looked and saw that about 10 Marines were fighting the Covenant,and,to their surprise,were winning."Sarge,get up!"Mendoza shouted at Sarge."Wha..."Sarge heard the battle going on"ok,wake up,looks like there are more Marines"The Marines quickly woke up and grabbed their assault rifles and grenades."ATTACK" Shouted Sarge,and the 8 Marines opened fire on the aliens below them.Surprised and scared,the wounded Grunts tried to run,but were killed by a single Frag Grenade,thrown by Jenkins.There were only 4 Elites left,however,the Elites were black,thus,making them more powerful.The Marines continued to barrage them with assault rifle bullets,but the Elites energy shield shruged the shots off.Suddenly,a huge explosion hit the ground,killing 2 of the Elites,and severely wounding the other two.Another explosion soon followed,but it missed the Elites and hit 2 Marines,killing them instantly."Dammit,Die!"Sarge shouted as he hurled a grenade between the Elites,but they dove out of the way.As the Marines continues to shoot the Elites,The Elites began firing back,and they were able to kill 3 Marines before another explosion killed them.Jenkins was standing there,rocket launcher in hand."That`ll teach the bastards"He said."Where were you guys?"Sarge asked the other Marines."We had just landed when the Covenant attacked.They killed half of us,the other half escaped."Jenkins said."Well,I`m glad you showed up,cuz we sure needed your help.Now,Mendoza,which way does that damned thing say we should go?"Sarge demanded."uh,the Chief is still about 5 1/2 kilometers north,so we should go north.""ok,move out,Marines."  
  
As the sun began to rise on another day,Mendoza halted the Marines."Sir,we,uh,have to go through that cave there."He pointed in the distance to a huge,dark cave."Ok,then,do it,we can`t just quit now."Sarge shouted back.As the Marines go closer to the cave,they noticed that about 20 Grunts were blocking it`s entrance."I`ll take care of this,watch out."Sarge said as he stepped forward.He pulled a frag grenade of his pocket and pulled the pin."Eat this you bastards!"And Sarge hurled the grenade toward the Grunts.It landed right between them,and when it exploded,it took about 15 Grunts with it."Finish em off,Go!"The Marines quickly dispatched of the Grunts with their assault rifles."Ok,Mendoza,you and Jenkins lead,move out."And the Marines marched through the cave,there were few encounters,all were with Grunts.Suddenly,the Marines came upon a huge structure,heavily guarded by 2 Gold Elites.Sarge knew how strong those things were."Stop,them things`ll kill us in a second,we need to kill em without them seeing us.Jenkins,how much ammo does that rocket launcher have?"Sarge asked Jenkins."Not much sir,only 3 shots.""Well,make sure you hit em both on the first shot,if you don`t,shoot again,if they come after us,were all dead.""Yessir"And Private Jenkins put his rocket launcher on his shoulder,carefully aimed between the two Elites,and pulled the trigger.Silence....BOOM,the Marines looked in astonishment,a direct hit,the Elites had been killed."Good shot,Jenkins."Sarge said. 


	3. helpful discovery

"Mendoza,where do we go from here?"Sarge asked."uh,the exit is that way.."He pointed in the direction of the exit."But th..."He was cut off by a huge explosion.He looked and saw that 5 Grunts and a Elite were approaching them.They had already killed 2 Marines with a grenade."Dammit,take em out Marines"Sarge yelled and the Marines let loose with their assault rifles.Mendoza rolled out of the way of a grenade and took out 2 Grunts in 2 shots.Jenkins was carefully aiming his rocket launcher when he felt a sudden pain rush through him.He looked and saw that a Grunt had shot him in the back.He grew angry and blew it sky high with the rocket laucher,but he also killed a Marine.There were two Grunts and a Elite left,but they were killing Marines quickly.The Elite was able to kill 2 Marines with it`s rifle before Sarge snuck behind it and hit it with the butt of his gun.The Grunts,scared at having their leader killed,tried to run,but Mendoza swiftly gunned them down.The Covenant were dead,but the damage had been done.5 of the 9 Marines were killed."Marines,get their weapons,this is gonna get alot tougher."Sarge said.  
  
The Marines came to the exit of the cave,and were greeted by the blinding light of the afternoon sun."Damn,shoulda brought my sunglasses." said Bisinti.The Marines climbed to the top of a large hill,and were stunned at what they saw-a lifepod.It seemed to be relativly intact."Sir,maybe we should load up on new weapons.""No shit Mendoza,what`d you think we were do?Ok Marines,load up on everything you can."Sarge said."Uh.sir,what should we do about these?"Lieutenant Parker showed Sarge 3 sniper rifles and 2 rocket launchers."Hm,we`ll need something to carry them in."Sarge replied."How bout this,Sir?"Mendoza drove up in a warthog."There`s two more back there,we could carry the weapons in it.""Good thinking,soldier"Sarge said to Mendoza.Bisinti was driving up in a warthog when he froze.He saw approximatly 30 Grunts."LOOK OUT,THERE HERE!"and the Marines turned and saw the Grunts,and opened fire.The Grunts were dying fast,but there alot of them,so it was going to take awhile."Mendoza,use that rocket launcher!"Sarge shouted as he killed a Grunt.There were 13 Grunts left,but they were firing on Mendoza,shrills of pain shot through his body.Suddenly,it stopped,and Mendoza turned to see Sarge in a Warthhog,running over all the Grunts."Thanks,sir."Mendoza said to Sarge.The Marines,5 of them,put the Sniper Rifles and Rocket Launchers in one of the three warthogs.Parker was assigned to drive that vehicle.Sarge stepped into the gunner seat of one of the warthogs while Bisinti climbed into the driver seat.On the other warthhog,Mendoza got in the gunner while Pvt.Webster climbed into the driver seat."Webster,you lead"Sarge said."Yessir"And Pvt.Webster turned on the warthog,and began driving Northeast.The other 2 Marines followed closely behind. 


End file.
